


昨日的世界

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 万德罗还活着的时候，时间是在伊尼亚斯加入前





	昨日的世界

圣托尔丹大圣堂的圣歌席前鳞次栉比地排列着可容纳千人的祈祷长椅，冷棕色的木质被自上而下流泻的长明火光蒙上本不具有的温暖色彩，静默安放仿佛心甘情愿臣服誓忠的侍奉者。置身席间的人们要拼命地仰起头才能窥见那最高处光辉璀璨的圣像，石头雕刻的神明与天上那位同样地高高在上。

这陈设恢弘精美光以其规模就可撼动人心的礼堂其实鲜少开放，与那些长方形的祷椅接触最多的是替它们擦去灰尘的见习辅祭。抹布滑过光洁如新的漆面，年轻而虔诚的脸蛋倒映在上面，如同沉入深潭的祭品般在深色的背景中微笑纯真。

因为星芒节庆典在这里举行的缘故，今晚的清洁工作要比日常稍微繁重些。对伊修加德的民众而言，这是他们极少得以获准进入教皇厅内部，在正教的中枢直接聆听圣训的机会，只有在这些短暂的时间里，那些没有生命的长椅才显得有所用途。

见习辅祭们半跪在大理石地板上，仔细地清理着残留在缝隙里的灰尘，泥土用沾着水的湿布擦去，而草屑则用捆扎好的渡渡鸟毛掸走。

金属铠靴敲击在地面上的声音沿着过道移动，时而自立柱背后绕过，时而深入墙壁遮挡的死角。圣堂是伊修加德政治宗教的核心，清洁的含义远非洁净与肮脏的分界这么简单。比尘世的灰烬更致命的是潜藏在暗处的老鼠，因此两位苍穹骑士在典礼结束后留下与见习们一同清理现场，跟那些脸上绒毛未褪的少年们目光聚焦不同的是，他们锐利的眼睛所留心的是活物而非死物。

“我负责的区域一切正常。”埃尔姆诺斯特走到韦尔吉纳身边，向这位副骑士长汇报道，他的声音如雷鸣响亮，突然说话吓得身边正拧干抹布的见习差点打翻水桶。他伸手拍了拍少年的脑袋，以示安抚，虽然他表情看上去总是严肃，却是个性格谦和的人。

“很好，我这边也确认完毕，”韦尔吉纳对这位下属的细心从不怀疑，他最后扫视了一遍夜色中安静只剩清洁的水声和摩擦声的圣堂，对埃尔姆诺斯特说，“万德罗总长吩咐我们这边工作完成后就到冰天宫上层去，今天是星芒节之夜，他认为我们也该小小地庆祝下才不失为守卫伊修加德的骑士。”

“明白。”埃尔姆诺斯特点点头，将自己的长斧背在身后，跟着韦尔吉纳朝着圣歌队席下圆弧形的阶梯走去。明月与星子的光辉交相洒落在白色的铠甲上，看在下方自椅背间抬起头来的见习辅祭眼里，少年认为传说中的圣徒活着时也该是这样的。

他们穿过夜晚在风中飘绕着芬芳的花园，冬季里听不见鸣虫低沉的歌唱，只有花朵与树叶相互摩擦窸窣作响，间或夹杂其中的步伐让他们竖起耳朵。即使知道那多半只是些匆匆而行的圣职者，作为教皇近卫所肩负的神圣责任却让他们养成鹰隼般的警觉，宁可多疑也不会放过任何值得推敲的细节。

“你先去万德罗阁下那里吧，有位朋友说在会客室等我，我去接待下他。”银色的通讯器在韦尔吉纳手里发亮，如同刚从母贝里摘下的珍珠。

“是伊尼亚斯吗？”埃尔姆诺斯特与韦尔吉纳共事已久，自然知道他身边有着位手持长枪的崇拜者存在，今天是星芒之夜，这位年轻人想必是希望跟自己倾慕的前辈同聚的，“如果是他的话不妨叫来跟我们一起，”见副长的表情有些犹豫，他知道对方是在担忧这样不符合规范，“只是吃顿晚饭而已，又不会涉足冰天宫禁区。更何况万德罗阁下在了解他的战功后对他十分欣赏，或许也想跟这位晚辈聊聊呢？”

“话是如此不错，可事先没打过招呼，这样贸然带他加入会不会有些失礼？”虽然提出邀请的是自己，可到时候要背负逾越恶名的却是伊尼亚斯，韦尔吉纳可不希望自己的好心给那位正直的龙骑士带来麻烦。

“副长，您看这样如何？”埃尔姆诺斯特沉思片刻后再次建议道，“您先去会客室接待他，而我这边会向万德罗阁下询问他的意见，不管他认为这妥当与否，我都会用通讯珠告知你。”

“那就拜托你了，埃尔姆诺斯特卿。”韦尔吉纳想了想，这个办法万无一失，既不会让伊尼亚斯错过本可拥有的与骑士团成员交流的机会，也不会让他的到来显得太轻率。调头朝楼下走去前，他简单地别过这位思维灵活想法机智的战友，“待会见。”

“待会见。”埃尔姆诺斯特朝副长挥挥手，转身朝着升降梯走去。以他对万德罗阁下的了解，那位素来善待年轻人并乐于跟晚辈交流的骑士是断然不会拒绝伊尼亚斯列席晚餐的，若不是苍穹骑士团现在未在征召期，总长阁下或许早就像那位英勇无畏的龙骑士伸出橄榄枝了。

事实果然正如他所料，万德罗在耐心地听完埃尔姆诺斯特的说明后，慷慨地笑着表示说：“就让那个年轻人来吧，这张桌还没小到无法再摆放一张椅子。”事实上那张原本为十二个骑士设计的餐桌空荡得寂寞，大部分席位都久未使用。

埃尔姆诺斯特站在窗边，简明扼要地将万德罗总长的话转达给韦尔吉纳，然后将通讯珠收好，在万德罗身边坐下，星芒节装饰的彩灯将这位老骑士饱经沧桑却依然精神抖擞的面孔照耀得年轻了几分。他那因年岁的关系不再如泉水清澈的眼睛里，交替闪烁着星芒树上五彩的光芒，正如他年龄日益的身体里从未衰老的灵魂般光洁鲜亮。

因为是星芒节，又考虑到教皇厅环境敏感，伊尼亚斯来拜访前特意褪下戎甲，换上于礼仪合适的便装，且没有将长枪带在身边。见到室内各位都是铠甲加身，武器并列存放在旁边，显得格格不入的他感到有些局促不安。

万德罗毕竟是经历过许多事情的领导者，他很轻易便看出年轻人想要掩饰的窘迫，语气亲和表情慈爱地招呼着：“你就是伊尼亚斯吧？韦尔吉纳卿常跟我提起你，即使是龙骑士，能在面对大型龙族时表现得那么游刃有余的也并不多，真是后生可畏。”

伊尼亚斯依照韦尔吉纳的眼神示意在自己尊敬的前辈身边坐下，万德罗的夸奖让他本就有些粉调的白皙皮肤更加红润，他神情认真地回应着：“阁下过奖了，我只不过是在履行作为龙骑士的天职。哈罗妮在上，伊修加德需要她的子民各尽职守。”

“嗯，不错。”万德罗颇为欣赏地轻轻点头，将陶罐里的蛋奶酒依次注入四个杯子里，动作自然随和毫无摆谱坐等服务的官僚气派。

埃尔姆诺斯特和韦尔吉纳早已熟悉自己总长的作风，各自忙着将餐碟摆放到合适的地方，只有初来乍到的伊尼亚斯表现得有些讶异，即使只论年龄，用餐时也该是晚辈照顾长辈才符合礼仪。

“别太拘束了，伊尼亚斯，”万德罗的笑容亲和得总让人将他的年龄忘记，他将盛放着蛋奶酒的杯子推到桌上最年轻的人面前，“尝尝这个，这是教皇厅的御厨特质的饮品，虽说叫做酒，却根本不会醉人，只带有些微的酸味，对我们这些需要时刻保持警惕的近卫来说，可再合适不过了。”

“味道很不错，口感别具一格。”伊尼亚斯低头饮了一口，边回答边握着餐巾擦去自己唇上沾着的奶制品，他的回答既是出于礼貌也是发自真心，教皇厅内部特供的许多食材是外面享受不到的。

伊尼亚斯过于正经的回答让万德罗的脸上呈现出含义深远的笑容，他转向坐在身边的韦尔吉纳，对那位正在用刀叉切俄刻阿尼斯炸肉排的副长说：“韦尔吉纳卿，虽说严肃认真是不可多得的品质，但我认为平日里表现得稍微随和些也未尝不可。”

“请问总长阁下有什么指示？”韦尔吉纳停止手里的切割，将餐具放在盘子两侧，以洗耳恭听的姿态询问着正望着自己的万德罗。

“你才三十多岁，还很年轻，没必要说话做事都老气横秋的，”万德罗对这位比自己小了二十多岁的后辈说，用的是半严肃半开玩笑的语气，“不然的话仰慕你的年轻人跟着你有样学样，到最后还不都一个个变得死气沉沉的了。”

金属与陶瓷碰撞出清脆的声音，埃尔姆诺斯特将自己的笑容藏在假装握叉的手掌后，却不慎将餐刀掉落在了盘子上。公正不阿的万德罗对所有人一视同仁，但这不妨碍埃尔姆诺斯特尤其喜欢与他亲近。不同人各有自己敬佩的对象，他和伊尼亚斯都是。

“话说今天的菜肴味道有些淡，不知道是不是换了厨师的缘故。”韦尔吉纳从容冷静地将话题转移到面前的晚餐上，他方才尝过几片牛肝菌，又喝了几口洛夫坦山羊汤，感觉其中的调味料似乎比平时放得少了些。

“这是西部高地的食材做法，那边的口味比皇都轻淡。”万德罗同意韦尔吉纳对食物的看法，他征战去过许多地方，对地方上的风味要更熟悉些。

“说起来，同样的菜式，皇都的做法总是口味最浓的。”修道院的学习生涯让埃尔姆诺斯特习惯性地留心些不引人注目的细枝末节，并且常常因此陷入思索和冥想。

“不错，地方上的食物偏好各有浓淡，但皇都的厨师总是会放最多的调味料。”身为骑士的万德罗不但身手不凡，同时还是位热心于体验民情的观察者。

“不过这是为什么呢？”伊尼亚斯疑惑地问，他已经渐渐适应这里的氛围，前辈们都表现得随和轻松，丝毫没把他当外人。

“不妨稍微做些猜想如何？”万德罗轻轻搅动着手里细长的银签，将蛋奶混合得更加均匀，散发出奶酪发酵的味道，“就当饭桌上的余兴话题吧。”

“我认为这是个历史遗留问题，不同地方的口味差异在很久之前便形成，并流传至今。至于具体原因——”埃尔姆诺斯特的眼中闪过电离子般的微光，“可能是最初迁移到这里的先驱者以家乡划分聚落，就这么把原有的口味习惯带入到了新的定居点，形成今天我们所看到的地区分化。”

“这似乎说得通，”万德罗不止一次赞叹这位前修道士的善思，但这次，他认为对方仍有欠缺考虑的地方，“但是解释不了为何理应按片区划分的口味分布在皇都的位置上突然发生跳跃，变成四周轻淡而中央浓重的分布，总不可能当年建立皇都的时候，特意选了批吃饭口味重的人吧？”

轻轻的笑声在饭桌上蔓延开，埃尔姆诺斯特自觉答不上来，只好摇摇头认输。

“会不会是因为气候原因？有人研究过香辛料和季节之间的关系吗？”韦尔吉纳提出了自己的看法，他认为这或许是合理的推测。

“据我所知，不管是灵灾前还是后，库尔扎斯附近的气候差异应该都不足以造成这么大的落差，即使有些地方特产只在个别地方生长，依靠陆行鸟运输到其他地方也不是难事。”万德罗这么说是有根据的，不管是西部高地、东部高地还是中央低地，他都曾走访过多次，“如果你指的是温度冷热对人们选择的影响，目前看来冰封降临后各地人们也并没有随之改变口味，因此我想应该不是这个原因。”

“会不会跟龙族的活动有关？”伊尼亚斯实在是想不到什么好原因，只好硬着头皮搬出在如今的伊修加德几乎是万能的理由。交通运输中断是因为龙族活动，异端者增多是因为龙族活动，人民生活困苦是因为龙族活动，所以说不定大家对食物的口感追求不同，也跟龙族相关。

“或许有一点，”万德罗发现那位叫做伊尼亚斯的年轻人有着双神采飞扬的茶金色眼睛，但其中透出的信息表明他多半跟自己想的不太相同，“龙族活动太频繁会让运输成本增加，造成食材的价格升高……不妨想想看，如果把皇都和地方的口味调换，会出现什么情况？”

“地方上对食材的获取更加困难，生活必需品自然会想办法供应，至于香辛料——”埃尔姆诺斯特露出恍然大悟的表情，“中枢根本照顾不过来，而愿意冒着风险往边远地区运送调味品的商贩恐怕并不多。”

“难道这就是原因吗？”韦尔吉纳问，暗灰色的眼睛因为思考变得更加深邃，“是因为运输问题导致的食材获取难易度不同，所以连口味也变得不一样？”

“还真是从来没有考虑过这样的问题呢。”伊尼亚斯平日的重心都在训练和战斗，很少会思考这些。

“我想大部分是吧，不过也不尽然，”万德罗仍觉得大家的答案不够完美，目光在众人面孔上逐个看过去，“看似普通的东西一旦变得稀罕，就难免会变成攀比品，价格飙升的香辛料，是贵族们在饭桌上不动声色炫耀自己财力的最佳选择，既不像金银珠宝那样明晃晃的意图明显，却又人人可以察觉得到。”

“原来如此。”埃尔姆诺斯特若有所思地点点头，不管是从表象还是从推论上来看，万德罗所说的话都十分合理。

韦尔吉纳举起杯子默默地向总长阁下致意，他认为自己还有需要事，是应该像这位各方面都令人敬佩的骑士学习。

伊尼亚斯正组织表达惊叹的语言，见韦尔吉纳没出声，也保持了沉默，轻轻地拍着手掌，他的表情替他的声音表达了内心无限的崇敬，他更加想获得能够真正成为他们一员的资格了。

万德罗对奉承毫无兴趣，他只是希望骑士们在勇往无前作战的同时，能够稍稍留心那些被他们护在身后的民众真实的生活。今天是星芒节，随口提出的问题到最后变得这么严肃有些出乎他的本意。

窗外传来孩子们悠扬如晚风吹过铃铛的声音，万德罗在这歌颂着圣徒善行的令人沉醉的悦音中举起杯子，对列席期间的各位后辈们说：“让我们举杯，每人在心里许个愿望吧！”

众人纷纷举杯，齐声说“好”，然后将杯中液体一饮而尽。

万德罗闭上眼睛前目光悲哀地看了眼这佳肴飘香的宴席上冷清的空席，他的愿望是今后不再看到年轻人在自己面前牺牲。

韦尔吉纳在万德罗之后闭上眼睛，他希望自己能够永远以副长的身份尽职，他越来越认为到自己缺乏担任总骑士长职位的眼界。

埃尔姆诺斯特的嘴角泛起微笑，圣歌萦绕在耳畔将他内心的虔诚滋润得如极光生辉，他希望自己能够将此生献给正教，尽忠到最后。

伊尼亚斯见所有人都闭上了眼睛，便也学着前辈们的样子开始许愿，他希望自己可以有朝一日成为苍穹骑士团的成员。

哈罗妮在冰天之上悦纳他们的祈祷，使他们每个人都最终得偿所愿。

2019-01-06


End file.
